Another Love Story
by ayoungwriter
Summary: This is war. Two families fought over the land of Burgess and they won't end the war until somebody dies. And everything will change when their only son and daughter met & fall in-love. Will their family agree with this forbidden love or will they go against it? Jack x Rapunzel, told Granny style (Romeo and Juliet story w/ happy ending.. Taylor Swift's Love Story song) R&R, spread!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_Tell a story, my children? Yes, my dears, there is no better thing in the world than cornering Grandma on a rainy day like this and make her tell a story. When the sun is out and life is warm, youth scarcely heeds old age but when skies are grey and the day is cold, it seeks a corner and demands a tale from old lips. I know, my dears. I was young once, and I did these things. I laughed and loved like you... You.. You smile?.. You wonder how a face so withered, a figure so bent could ever have known love? Ah me, the conceit of youth._

_Close the window, my sweets, the wind is cold, it chills my bones. Nearer, my children, and listen to a tale of love._

_I am sure that you have heard tales of different kingdoms from near and far. You love the stories of kings and queens. And I'm sure you have heard a lot of beautiful and magical tales.. But I am sure that you haven't heard of a story of our beautiful and proud land, Burgess._

_Okay, okay. Huddle closer, my dears. Does anybody needs to go to the toilet? You little one? Well, hold it in. _

~*~*~  
_A long time ago... There were two rich families that fought over this land of Burgess. Their fight became a deadly and dangerous war that the other villagers, who wanted peace, have to search for another home and live there until the war between the two families are over. The two families are the family of Corona and St. North._

_The Corona family consists four family members. Thomas Corona is the father and the head of the family, he controls and give orders to their mighty Coronian soldiers._  
_Primrose Corona is Thomas' beautiful and kind wife, although she does not want war, she still have to learn how to protect herself. And she still have to stay on Thomas' side._  
_Gothel Corona is Thomas' sister and right hand. She is the one who controls the army when Thomas is not around. She also stands as Rapunzel's guardian._

_Rapunzel Corona is Thomas' and Primrose's only daughter. Rapunzel is cheerful and innocent, she will do anything for her family but she tries not to kill anyone. The family St. North does not know about this lass because her parents hid her and she is only allowed to go out of their house once in a full moon._

_The St. North family consists four family members. Nicholas "North" St. North is the father and the head of the family, he is good with weapons and he is good with giving orders to their own army._  
_E. Aster Bunny is the husband of Nicholas' sister, Toothiana. E. Aster is great with creating weapons and using any kind of weapon._  
_Toothiana S.N. Bunny is Nicholas' sister. She stands as Jack's motherly figure and guardian. She is good with swords and she moves fast as a hummingbird._  
_Sanderson "Sandy" St. North is a mute man but that doesn't mean he's weak. Even though he's calm in nature, he's a fierce fighter. He's North's and Tooth's brother._

_Jackson "Jack" Overland St. North is Nicholas' only son. Jack is a good fighter, being exposed to the weapons and violence, he knows everything about controlling an army and he know how to use every weapon that hangs on Nicholas' wall. The Corona family doesn't know about him because the St. North family does the same thing the Corona family does with Rapunzel._

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

"Be careful, Rapunzel. We don't want you to get hurt by those filthy St. Norths," Thomas told his only daughter, who's going out. Despite being the only child, Rapunzel knows how to take care of herself and she is not spoiled.

Rapunzel is beautiful. She have extremely long golden hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, lightly freckled nose and a playful smile. Rapunzel is wearing dress that has a purple theme, with a pink accent. The dress itself consists of a corset top, lavender in color and laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt is purple and decorated with swirl designs, in pink, dark purple and white. She also wears a white petticoat underneath. Her sleeves, at the top, are puffed and striped, pink and lavender, and the rest, is a pale, baby pink, with white lace at the end. She's also wearing violet low-heeled ankle boots. She also have a dark blue belt that hides a dagger and some coins. Her hair is braided with flowers and ribbons.

"Of course, father. I know the rule: When you see one hide or kill him/her," Rapunzel said. She haven't killed anyone and she doesn't plan to.

"Where do you plan to go, dear?" Primrose asked her daughter. Primrose have long brown hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin and a beautiful smile. Primrose is wearing a royal violet dress, pearl necklace and earrings, and a crystal flower hair clip. She's wearing violet low-heeled shoes.

"Oh, somewhere no St. North would dare to go," Rapunzel smiled then took her violet cape and walked out, leaving her parents clueless on where she is going.

Rapunzel is quite adventurous and stealthy, she would go to the woods by herself without being caught by any St. North soldiers.

She went to the woods that haven't been conquered by her family nor their enemy. The black forest. Rapunzel smiled as she walked around, she loves the sound of the crunching of the snow on her boots. She spun around, the snow dropping on her face.

* * *

"This is a well-sharpened sword, Aster. Well done, this is the one I'm looking for," North exclaimed, examining the weapon Aster built. North is a big man with snow white beard, mustache and hair. He have blue eyes and fair skin. He's wearing a red suit, red pants and boots. He have a smoke pipe on his mouth. Sandy nodded agreeing. Sandy is a small man with spikey blonde hair. He's wearing a yellow suit.  
Aster is a tall man with an athletic structure. He have blueish-black hair, tanned skin and green eyes. He's wearing a dark green suit. Aster also smokes.

Jack stood up, lazily and took his coat from the rack and walked to the door. "Jackson, honey? Where are you going?" Tooth asked her nephew. Tooth have blonde hair with blue, turquoise and gold streaks. She have violetish-blue eyes, tanned skin and a sweet smile. She's wearing a blue sleeveless dress, a turquoise scarf, golden earrings and bracelets, and gold low-heeled shoes.

"Somewhere far from weapons and smoke," Jack said, leaving the room. Jack is a handsome young man. He have white frosty hair, very pale skin, striking blue eyes and a dashing smile, that he only use when he's happy, which rarely happens around the house.

"North, do you think he'd be alright?" Tooth asked, sitting on the sofa. "Of course, he will! He's my son!"

* * *

Jack went to the Black Forest because he knows that nobody ever goes there. He walked to the deepest part of the forest and plans to sit there for hours, to rethink his life. But then, he heard a noise.

Rapunzel is just behind a tree because she heard Jack's footsteps. She threw a pebble to the opposite direction to make a diversion but she saw that the young man is still there. The young man asked, "Who's there?"  
Rapunzel didn't answered and the man said, "It's okay. I'm not armed. I have no weapons," She sighed and answered,"And how could I be sure that you are not lying?"  
"Here, I'll prove it."  
Rapunzel took a peek from behind the bushes, knowing that she will not be seen from there. She saw the young lad, removing his dark blue coat and emptying his pockets. The only things in his pockets are some coins and a pocket watch. The boy is wearing a faded light blue long sleeved polo, a dark brown pants and black boots. "Who are you?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm Jackson Overland Frost St. North, and you are?" the boy replied.

Rapunzel gasped but she thought twice and showed herself, knowing that the young man don't have any kind of weapons. "My name is Rapunzel. Rapunzel Juliette Corona," Rapunzel said.

Jackson slowly stepped backward, taking his coat and the pocket watch.

"Wait, I won't hurt you! I do not wish to kill anyone," Rapunzel took a hidden dagger from her belt and threw it far from her reach. Jackson just stood there, staring at Rapunzel's beauty.

"How come I never heard of you?" Jack asked the young lady. "My family hid me. And how about you? I haven't heard of you either nor saw you in the woods before," Rapunzel replied.

"The same to you. I don't really like being under the sun. And I just feel invisible when I'm outside," Jack answered.

"Does that explain your pale skin and white hair?" Rapunzel smiled. "No, it doesn't. Not to be rude but that is a lot of hair," Jack said, looking at the braided hair that trailed behind Rapunzel.  
"You should see it when it's not braided," Rapunzel chuckled. Jack let out a small smile, so small that Rapunzel can't notice it.

(scene cut)

* * *

Rapunzel and Jack sat on a dead log, talking.

"So you're neutral? You don't like the war?" Rapunzel asked. "Yeah, I don't like the chaos nor the weapons," Jack answered and added, "Do _you_ like the war?"

"What? No! I'm against it. Many innocent people died because of this war. And this war started because of territory," Rapunzel smirked.

"How often do you get out?" Jack asked. "My parents only let me out every first full moon," Rapunzel hugged herself. It is cold, specially when the sun is near to set. Jack looked at the cold girl and removed his coat and wrapped it around her.

Rapunzel gasped and smiled at the boy,"Aren't you cold?" Rapunzel asked.

"Me? Nah, I love the cold and you need it more than I do," Jack smirked. Rapunzel blushed and kept on smiling. "Boy, you really love smiling don't you?" Jack said.

"Yeah, smiling makes problems go away," Rapunzel said. "Wow, I never think that smiling would do that," Jack said. Rapunzel smiled again. They were having a moment when Jack heard a voice call.

"Jack! Where are you!? It's supper time!" it was Toothiana calling.

"I have to go," Jack stood up and walked to the direction where his home is.

"Jack!" Rapunzel called. Jack turned around. "Can I see you tomorrow? Here?" Rapunzel asked. "You just said that you only come out every full moon," Jack smirked.

"My family don't know everything about me," Rapunzel smiled. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Same time?" Jack smiled.

"Same time," Rapunzel smiled back. "Great," Jack smiled then walked. "By the way. You look handsome when you smile," Rapunzel added. Jack smiled once more then ran home.

Rapunzel just remembered that she have Jack's coat but before she could yell Jack's name, Jack is gone.

Rapunzel heard the bell of the house, calling her. She folded the coat and hid it in her cape's secret pocket and ran home.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note..._**

**_Heyoo! So, I see you love it.. Anyway, you may have noticed that I added Juliette into Rapunzel's name.. It's because Jackson Overland Frost St. North is such a looooong name and so.. just to be fair I also gave Rapunzel a wee bit long name, Rapunzel Juliette Corona... I was going to add Gothel but nah, it's too far off.._**

**_So, anyway.. you can leave questions for Granny just dedicate it to her.. You can also send em to me and just put 'To L.' for me or 'To Granny' for grandma.._**

**_Pls. remember that Granny would only answer the simple questions such as "Granny, how old are you?" or "How old are Rapunzel and Jack?" or "What will happen next?" or other simple questions.. Granny does not answer the question "When is the next update?" nor the question "Is one of your grandchildren single?" (if you ask that question, she would probably take the katana from her cabinet and kill you)_**

**_BTW, take note of Granny's grandchildren's names.. they may come handy for the future chapters and Flynn or otherwise, Eugene Flitzherbert here is Pitch Black's son..._**

**_Sit tight and enjoy!_**

* * *

_Okay, dears. Do we have any questions so far? Yes? Oh, okay, Charlotte you can go to the comfort room. Make it quick now, dear.  
Rebecca, can you please pass this plate of cookies to your siblings, cousins and our lovely and handsome guests.. (virtual cookies!)_

_Charlotte, honey! We're about to start the story!_

_Is everybody ready? Okay.. Where did we stop? Oh yes.._

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Coat**

Rapunzel quickly ran home. When she entered the gates of their mansion, butlers and maids came to her aid, assisting her. "I'm alright, I'm alright! Please! I just want to go to my room," she said. The butlers and the maids bowed and made way. Rapunzel has always felt awkward with the butlers and the maids treating her like a princess or a baby.

When she entered the dining room, there stood her parents and her aunt.

"Rapunzel, where were you?" Thomas hugged his only daughter. "Oh, Rapunzel we were worried sick!" Primrose hugged Rapunzel and kissed Rapunzel's forehead. She also checked if Rapunzel have bruises or scratches. "Rapunzel, we agreed that you will come back before sunset or by nightfall. You do know that the St. North soldiers roam around by night," Gothel stroked Rapunzel's hair.

"But, I'm back now. No harm done. I just enjoyed the snow and I didn't notice the time. That's all," Rapunzel smiled.

"Wait, flower," Gothel sniffed Rapunzel and asked,"Is that.. men's perfume?" Gothel looked at her niece suspiciously. "Must be father's cologne. Please excuse me, I must go to my room to change my clothes for dinner," Rapunzel said then she walked upstairs and went to her room.

When Rapunzel closed her bedroom door. But, maids are in her room.  
She gasped and said,"Uh, thank you for cleaning my room. And please go," Rapunzel opened the door and the maids curtsied and walked out.

"By the way, please don't clean my room again without my permission. I don't like my stuff being arranged by others," Rapunzel said before shutting her door.

Rapunzel laid down her bed. She got up and removed her cloak. She took Jack's coat from the cloak's secret pocket and placed it on her coat have the seal of the St. North family on it's tag. She stared at it then she folded it and placed it on a box and slid it under her bed.

"It's a good thing I'll see him again tomorrow. When father or Aunt Gothel sees that coat they will hunt Jack down," Rapunzel muttered. Rapunzel changed her clothes. She now wheres a baby pink dress with floral designs. The dress it self still have a corset top but the only difference from the other dress is that this dress' color is pink with a yellow accent.

Rapunzel went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Jack walked home with his hands in his pockets, no care in the world. He looked up and snow dropped on his face, he smiled at the sky for he met a beautiful girl and felt something different. He checked his polo for his coat, then he remembered he left it with Rapunzel!

"Oh no. This isn't happening, my pocket watch!" Jack said, he doesn't really care about the coat as long as Rapunzel have it but the pocket watch is precious to him. It's the only thing that his mother left him.

"Jack! Come in now, dear! It's getting cold. You might catch a cold!" Toothiana called.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Jack ran home.

When Jack entered the house, he felt the warm heat from the fireplace. He stared at the fire for a few moments and walked to his room. "Jack, where's your coat?" North asked his son. Jack bit his lip and faced his father. "I didn't bring any coat with me," he lied.

"You didn't? I would've sworn you had one," North stroked his white beard.

"Well, I didn't so, yeah. I'll be in my room," Jack chuckled then entered his room. "Are you going to join us for supper?" North asked. "Yeah, I'll just 'refreshen' myself," Jack said.

Jack slammed his door shut and bounced to bed. He looked up to the ceiling and sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair and stretched out his arms then went downstairs for supper.

* * *

After dinner, Rapunzel headed back to her room without saying a word to her family, which is so unusual for her.

She shut her door and locked it. She took the coat from under her bed _(A.N.: LOL, is my grammar correct? T_T) _and examined the coat. Then she felt something hard and round. Rapunzel took the round thing from the coat's pocket and saw a beautiful pocket watch. The pocket watch have diamond encrusted ends and it have snowflake designs. It looks old but it is still beautiful.

Rapunzel looked at the pocket watch with awe,"This must be Jack's," she whispered then she returned it where it came from.

"Rapunzel? Are you still awake?" Primrose knocked on Rapunzel's door.

Rapunzel gasped and placed the coat gently on the box and slid it under her bed.

"Yes, mother," she opened the door and smiled at her mother.

"We need to talk about something, dear," Primrose sat on Rapunzel's bed. Rapunzel sat down beside her mother.

"Tomorrow evening. The Black family will be joining us for dinner," Primrose sighed. "Is there something wrong?" Rapunzel looked at her mother and waited for her to continue. "We have arranged a marriage between you and Eugene Black," Primrose bit her lip.

"What? Why?!" Rapunzel's eyes widen in surprise. "We need their help to win this 'war' between St. North and us. Please understand, honey," Primrose said. "But Eugene is 26 years old and I am 18! He's like 8 years older than me!" Rapunzel stood up.

"Rapunzel, this marriage has been discussed the moment that you were born and we can't do anything about it know. If we postpone, it will create another war between our family and another family," Primrose told her daughter. But Rapunzel still disagrees with this decision and still answered.

"Mother, I don't love him and you can't just force me to marry him. And... I... I think I'm in love with someone else," Rapunzel whispered the last few words. "You're in love with someone else? That can't be. You can't marry a soldier or anyone that is under us. That is your father's rule," Primrose crossed her arms.

"But.."

"No, Rapunzel. Mr. Black's family will be coming tomorrow evening whether you like it or not," and with that Primrose stormed out. (dramatically)

* * *

After their loud dinner (with Aster and North laughing about Corona's weak soldiers), Jack headed back to his room and rolled to bed. All he thought about is his mother's pocket watch and Rapunzel, hoping that Rapunzel won't be like the others that betrays a lot.

"Jack?" North knocked.

"Come in, dad," Jack sat up.

North entered Jack's room. "Why did they designed your door so small?" North looked at the threshold of the door. He is a big man that he needs to crouch when he enters Jack's room.

"So, what is this about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, huge. You know Elisa, right son?" North asked. "Yeah, blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, red lips? What about her?" Jack smirked. "You're marrying her," North said, like it's not a big deal.

Jack's eyes widen then he asked, "Say what now?"

"You.. are.. marrying... her," North stated again. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, I am not," Jack waved his finger. "Why not?! You really liked her when you were little. I mean you even drew this when you were about five," North took out a drawing of Jack and Elisa getting married from his pocket.

"Where did you get that?!" Jack took the drawing and ripped it to pieces. "In one of your drawers," North smirked. "Dad, I don't like her anymore, and I don't love her. Why? Well, she left me on the playground when she saw a muscular kid on a golden armor," Jack said.

"Well, Jack. You have no choice. It's an arranged marriage. Why did you think we let you play with her alone for hours?" North asked. "Because, her parents are tired of her perky and annoying self?" Jack asked. "No, but anyway.. they will be coming for dinner and you have to be likable or all of this will be ruined," North said before leaving Jack's room.

"Dad!"

"Yes?" North smiled.

"I'm in-love with someone else."

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**A/N: If any of you know the Christmas Special you'll know who Elisa is.. I never actually watched that and I just googled it.. And yup, both of em have an arranged marriage with someone else.. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Would you look at that! Only the teenagers stayed for the story, I guess you can't call me boring anymore, can you? The children left hours ago to play and not listen to the forbidden love of Rapunzel and Jack and now I will tell you what happened next..._

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Someone Else **

North furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, "Someone else? Jack, we had planned this wedding for years and now you're telling me that you're in love with someone else when I gave you almost 10 years to tell me that!"

"Well, I just met her and she's amazing and-"

"Jackson Overland Frost St. North, this marriage proposal is final.. And why the hell would you not like Elisa? She's a great girl and she's perfect for you," North smirked. "Well, if you think she's so perfect... then.. then.. why don't you marry her?!" Jack answered back.

"You do NOT raise your voice when you are talking to ME! Jackson, I have given you everything you need and I am asking this one thing from you. You are doing this for our family's good," North raised his voice. "Everything? You think that YOU have given everything to me?" Jack answered once more.

"Of course I have," North crossed his arms.

"No, I never felt the love that mother gave me from you. You never told me how much you love me or care about me or how much you're proud of me," Jack's eyes became misty.

North breathe in and out then stormed out off Jack's room without saying a word. _You have no idea, dears, on how stubborn Jack was. _

Jack glared at the door and kicked it closed. He punched his pillow and threw it out of the window.

_"It's raining pillows!" Rebecca added. "Very funny, Rebecca."_

Then Jack looked out off his balcony. He have a perfect view of the mansion of Corona, it suddenly became beautiful to his eyes when he stared at it and realized how grand it is.

He stared at it for hours. He looked at the clock and saw the time. It was already 11:00 pm, when he was about to close the doors of the balcony, he saw Rapunzel from a far. She was standing in the middle of the Black Forest. She took out a floating lantern and let it go into the sky.

Jack smiled that Rapunzel sat on a dead log.

Jack locked his bedroom door and jumped out of the balcony, landing safely on the ground. _I do not know how he did it but he did not get hurt, my dears. _

He ran into the forest and when he was close to Rapunzel he hugged her tightly like they've known each other for years.

"Jack! I wasn't expecting to see you at this late hour," Rapunzel exclaimed as she hugs back. "Neither did I. But why are you here, it's cold and my family's soldiers are roaming around," Jack said, releasing Rapunzel.

"I just.. can't wait to tell you until tomorrow," Rapunzel frowned.

"Tell me what?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows, sensing that Rapunzel have bad news under her sleeves.

"First of all, here's your coat back," Rapunzel handed Jack his coat and Jack examined the coat, looking for the pocket watch.

"And second.. my parents have arranged a wedding between a guy that I don't love and me," Rapunzel rubbed her elbows, "And they're coming tomorrow evening and I'm afraid that I can't sneak out until the other family has left," Rapunzel added.

"Arranged marriage, huh? My dad also arranged a marriage and I don't like the girl a bit," Jack smirked. "Well, their doing MY marriage for alliance for the war, what's your marriage's purpose?" Rapunzel asked. "I don't really care about the marriage. I just wanna run into the woods and never come back," Jack smirked.

"Well..." Rapunzel looked down then looked back at Jack,"If you're running away forever... take me with you," Rapunzel sheepishly smiled and blushed. Rapunzel hid her face with her long golden hair but Jack lifter her face and stared at her beautiful emerald green eyes. Jack smirked and walked away.

"I should stop seeing you," he said. Rapunzel stood up and asked him, "Why?"

"You're getting married to another guy and I'm getting married to another girl and I should stop seeing you before I.. before I," Jack said.

"Before you what, Jack?" Rapunzel walked closer to Jack.

"Before I fall deeply and crazily in love with you," Jack answered. The color of carnation pink flashing on his pale face. Rapunzel slowly walked toward Jack, her face leaning closer to him, she pressed her soft lips to his cold ones. Jack felt a butterflies around him and he loved the touch of Rapunzel's hand on his cheek. He placed his hand on Rapunzel's waist while Rapunzel stood on tip-toe. But suddenly...

"Rapunzel!" Gothel, Primrose and Thomas saw their only heir kissing an enemy. Primrose's eyes became misty and she hugged her husband. Gothel's jaw dropped. And Thomas felt betrayal in his heart

Rapunzel and Jack parted and felt a mixture of delight and embarrassment run down their spines.

"Jackson?!" North, Toothiana, and Aster exclaimed with wide eyes. Toothiana clasped her hands to her mouth and Aster placed his hand on Tooth's shoulder. North glared at his son. While Sandy furrowed his eyebrows, creating a snowball on his hand.

"Mother, father, it's not what you think!" Rapunzel said. "It's exactly what we think, Rapunzel! We just saw it with our own eyes. And we thought you understood clear what your mother have told you. You will not and will never marry someone who is under us!" Thomas pulled his daughter's hand to separate her from the hands of the enemy's only son.

"You watch your mouth, Coronian! We are not and we will never be under you. And keep your daughter away from my son!" North pulled Jack back.

"Keep my daughter away from your son?! No, keep YOUR son AWAY from MY daughter!" Thomas raised his voice.

"You're a funny man, Thomas, don't you know that girls always start the first kiss?" North brought out a gun out of his pocket and aimed it to Thomas.

"Don't you know that my daughter will never do anything like that?" Thomas produced a gun as well and aimed it to North.

(scene cut)

* * *

"Mother, it's not like that. I do not wish to ruin our family or to give out our secrets," Rapunzel said. "Rapunzel, you were with that filthy St. North and I do not allow this. You know it is prohibited to do that.. that nonsense. How could you love our enemy?" Primrose asked. "Mother, he's different. He does not want this war and he will do anything to stop it. Even if it is to kill his own father," Rapunzel protested.

"He's a St. North, Rapunzel. I even bet that you told him our family's secret," Primrose waved her hand.

"I would never do that, Mother. Only our family shall know about my hair," Rapunzel shook her head.

"You are grounded until you get married, Rapunzel," Primrose stated. "No! You can't do that. I'm already grounded and only during full-moon I can explore the outside world," Rapunzel demanded.

"That is final, Rapunzel, and nothing.. I repeat nothing will ever change my decision," Primrose raised her voice then after those words she stormed out of Rapunzel's room.

* * *

"Jack. How? Why? Your wedding is just a month a way and how could you do that to Elisa?" Toothiana walked in circles, when she there is a feeling that is so big inside of her, there is nothing the can do to keep her still.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, Aunt Tooth. And besides, I don't even like Elisa," Jack rolled his eyes.

"And you prefer that Coronian girl than Elisa? Jack! SHE'S OUR MORTAL ENEMY!" Tooth roared.

"Her FAMILY is YOUR mortal enemy. SHE is not MY mortal enemy," Jack smirked.

"Och, your such a spoiled brat!" Tooth raged in anger, she muttered bed words in five different languages as she storm out of Jack's room.

North calmly entered the room,"How could you? I couldn't even say that your my son anymore," he said, small tears coming out of his blue eyes.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Please, please please,please leave reviews. I have no idea where this chapter come from but it turned out great! Yay! Anyway, did you like the virtual home-made cookies Grandma gave you the other chapter? She going to deliver a virtual box of cookies to you if you loved it!**


End file.
